With the widespread use of digital still cameras, digital video cameras, and camera phones, the usage pattern in which captured digital photographs or digital video (hereafter referred to as “photographs” and “video”, respectively) are viewed on a terminal apparatus (hereafter also referred to as “terminal”) such as an imaging apparatus, a television, or a personal computer (PC) has increased in recent years. Moreover, the proliferation of the Internet and mobile phones has allowed users to exchange content such as photographs and video stored in their terminals with friends via a network.
Captured photographs and video may be viewed individually, or viewed in the form of a photo movie. The photo movie is one form of multimedia content: captured photographs or video are given background music (BGM) and one or more decoration images and reproduced in chronological order like a movie. The photo movie is described in, for example, Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1.
A processing apparatus capable of easily generating multimedia content is described in Patent Literature (PTL) 1. The processing apparatus described in PTL 1 is a terminal that aids in reproduction of multimedia content and generation of multimedia content by a user through the use of a template and a script included in the template.